Gabriel, Son of Navil
by Prince of Couture
Summary: Gabriel,a young saiyan, has his family, girlfriend, but will also gain a mortal enemy.
1. Meeting of The Wandering Girl

Chapter one: Meeting of the wandering girl  
As Gabriel looks at the ceiling, a voice calls, " Gabriel!" He sits up and looks at the doorway to see his mother standing there, smiling at him. "Yes mother?" he asked timidly." You called me?" He stares at his mothers Black hair, and Violet eyes. "Is there something the matter Gabe ?" his mother asked pulling him out of his trance. "No" was his reply. "Well, anyway, get ready, your food is almost done." His mother informed. "Ok" he said still staring.  
  
Awhile later, as he finishes his food, he hears someone outside. H goes to investigate. He looks through a window to see his friend. "Hey Samus!" he said in response to seeing his friend. "Hey Gabe!" his friend said. Samus is the same age as Gabe, the age of nine years. Samus and Gabe are the best of friends, but Gabe tends to push Samus around a lot. So, the two friends go outside and play. Gabe pauses and stares at the trees in the forest. "What's the matter Gabe?" Samus asked. "There's something in the trees." Gabe said while staring blankly at the trees. The trees start to rustle and Samus and Gabe run inside in fright.  
  
The next day, as Gabe wakes up and gets ready for his training, he stares outside at the trees in which he and his friend saw the rustling, hoping that nothing would jump out and attack him. "Gabriel" said a sudden voice making Gabe jump in fear. He turns around to see his older sister. "Andrea!" Gabe screams, running up to her hugging her. "What are you doing here?" he asked with excitement. "Well I thought I would pass by and see how you guys are doing." She said letting go of the hug. "Where's mother at?" she asked. " I think she's in her room" he said pointing down the hall. She walks down the hall. She passes by a door that is open, to see her father sitting on a chair, she quickly passes the room and continues to walk down the hall. She gives a quick knock at the door.  
  
Later on that day, as Gabe finishes his training with his father, they join his mother and sister in the room. "So, what brings you here Andrea?" their father asks. "Well, I just wanted to pass by and see you guys and to see how you are doing" she said in a nice voice. "Well we are doing fine as you can see." Their father said in a angry voice. "Please don't fight, please don't fight." Gabe mumbled to himself, and his father being the Saiyan that he is overheard him. "What did you say Gabriel!" his father yelled at him. "Nothing daddy." Said Gabe in a small voice. "Gabriel" the dad screamed this time. "Leave him alone ok" Andrea said yelling at the father. "Gabe , come here " his mother said. She started to talk to him. The father and the daughter watch as the two black haired Saiyans talk. Gabe stood up, and walked out of the door, not to be seen for awhile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 4 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gabe is now thirteen years old and has been wandering off frequently without notice. Today as he takes off, he passes his father giving him a look. Gabe walks out the door and walks into the forest. When he gets to a clearing in the forest, he sees a girl walking. He stares, then turns, and continues to walk.  
  
As he continues to walk towards Samus's house, he stops and looks behind him. He sees nothing. Gabe turns around and continues to walk. As he reaches his destination, he knocks at the door. A voice calls outloud." Whose there? State you business here." " I am Gabriel son of."he was interrupted by the voice. "Gabe is that you?" "Um yes" he replied. Someone then jumps out of the trees. "Hey Gabe what is going on?" It's his friend Samus. "Hey Smaus, nothing really, but I saw this one girl walking in the forest, you know anything about her?" Gabe asked. "Yah, apparently her name is Nicole and lives with her aunts Yasha, Oni and Bellflower, and is a human or so I hear."Samus informed. "Well ok, I have to go pick something up. I'll see you later." "OK" said Samus.  
  
As Gabe reaches the next place, he sees the man outside on a chair. "Hello, do you have my horse yet?" Gabe asked excited. "Ah ,hello Gabe hold on let me get her." The old man said. The old man comes back with a beautiful white horse. "Thank you" Gabe said while grabbing the reins and walking off back into the forest. While looking at the ground, he losses his balance and falls back. He bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," she said quietly. "Stupid girl," he muttered. Nicole stared at him, upset at his comment. "Move," he snapped. "Just for those two comments, I won't move," she snapped back. "Stupid girl, you better watch your tongue. I am the son of a highly respected Saiyan who is friends with the king!" He said. "Who cares," She said lazily. "Move human," He said. "Who said I was human?" she said sarcastically. The teenage boy stared at the girl. 'A Demi- Saiyan how wonderful,' he thought. She looked about a year younger than her and was very cute for her age and wore a fitted blue t-shirt and had waist length hair braided in pig tails. He scrunched up his face in disgust and made a face at her. "Move you stupid girl!" he said with every word getting louder. She smiled knowing he figured out she was a Demi-Saiyan. "No," she said coolly. The boy growled in frustration. "I, Gabriel, son of Navil, demands you to step aside," He said agitated. "No! You have no authority over me!" She said finally irritated. Gabriel finally had it. He roughly and forcefully pushed her to the side. "Stupid idiotic dirty blood," he growled. "Baka Onore," her growled through her clenched teeth. She stood to her feet and threw a punch at his face. Caught off guard, the punch successfully hit his cheek. He stumbled back a few steps, lost his footing and fell to the ground. "How dare you hit me!" he yelled enraged as he punched her in the face sending her crashing through a few trees. She finally landed with a few tree trunks on top of her. She pushed them off and charged at Gabriel. She threw a few punches and kicks at him and Gabriel blocked all of them with ease. He finally attacked and hit her in the stomach three times, punched her face twice and kicked her every hard. She crashed through a lot of trees and many tree trunks few on top of her. Gabriel smirked and fired a ki blast at her. The blast successfully hit the area where Nicole laid unconscious and hurt. Gabriel sighed, shook his head, grabbed the reins to his horse and walked off.  
ok I am done whew that was a long time  
  
yah so no flamers and r&r ok don't me scurd (scared) ok I am not gonna hunt you down ok (oops should not have said that he he)  
~`~well peace out my brotha or sista or who ever you are~`~  
  
Word to your motha 


	2. A Day At The Fair

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
Chapter 2: A Day At the Fair  
As Gabriel walks through the front door and enters the family room a stern voice calls at him. "Where were you?" his father called out. "I was just walking, ok." Gabe snapped at his father. "Well what is that mark on your face then?" his father snapped back. "Oh, this," Gabriel said holding his cheek. "Yes that," his father said agitated. "I bumped into a Demi-Saiyan who thought she was better than me," Gabriel said coolly. "A girl!" Navil said even more agitated. "Well as long as you beat her. You did beat her right?" his father asked. "Yes, father." Gabriel said as he started to walk down the hall thinking 'At least she is dead now.'  
  
"Back so soon?" said a male voice interrupting his thoughts. "Yes, I am, Samus. Do you, have a problem with that?" His friend has black spiked hair , Amber eyes and has a maroon cloak drapped over his shoulders. He too, has a Saiyan battle outfit.  
  
"Aw, don't worry. I wouldn't want to Sob on missing you," Samus said walking over to his friend. "Really funny," Gabriel said sarcastically giving Samus a dirty look. "I know. Anyway, do you want to come to the fair with me with the Prince and Princess?" asked Samus,  
  
Gabriel sighed. "Yeah, I guess," he said softly. "Good so I'll see you at the front gates in two minutes," Samus said nodding his head. Samus started to walk down the hall, Gabriel watching his every step. "If you weren't of noble blood, I would kill you." Gabriel muttered to himself. Samus stopped walking, looked over his shoulder, and said, "I heard that by the way."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The smell of food, yelling and cheering filled the air. Trunks, Lee, Gabriel and Samus walked around the city streets cut off by all types of transportation. "Trunks can we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Lee asked, talking in another piece of Cotton Candy. Her brother nodded and they both started to walk towards the gigantic wheel, leaving Gabriel and Samus behind. "I'm bored," yawned Gabriel. "How can you be bored at a place like this?" said a teenage girl with beautiful brown hair.  
  
Gabriel looked at the girl in shock. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I am Rochelle by way," the girl said. She looked not too younger than Gabriel. Gabriel smiled and bowed. "Gabriel," he answered. "What a nice name," said Rochelle as she smiled at him. Samus, who was witnessing the whole thing, snickered at the two. 'This is going to very interesting' he thought.  
  
'Maybe today won't be boring after all' Gabriel thought. Gabriel started to talk to Rochelle longer on longer throughout the day, ignoring every thing Samus does to try to get Gabriel's attention. 'What a total flirt' murmured Samus while sitting down on a nearby bench. As the Prince and Princess exit there next ride, they come towards Gabriel. "Hey Gabriel, who's your friend?" asked Trunks. "This is Rochelle. Rochelle this is Prince Trunks," introduced Gabriel. Rochelle immediately bowed down. "I am sorry your Highness, I did not know it was you sir." Rochelle said quickly.  
  
"It's okay, please stand up," Trunks said laughing. "So I see you've met Gabe here." "Yes, and he is quite nice too." Rochelle said blushing a little bit. "Nice. Now there is a new word to describe Gabriel," Trunks said laughing harder than last time. "Well he was acting like a gentleman to me," Rochelle said coolly.  
  
"Brother can we go on the bumper cars, please please can we go on." Lee begged her brother. " Okay," he answered "Well see you guys later," Trunks said while being pulled by his sister. "I must be going too. Will I see you again tomorrow Gabriel?" asked Rochelle. Gabriel quickly nodded his head, and jotted down some information on a piece of paper and handed it to Rochelle. "Thank you," she said after giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Gabriel grabs his cheek and watches as she runs off. A small smirk grew on his face.  
  
"Wow, I never expected that to happened," said a voice approaching from behind him. "Shut up, Samus" Gabriel said softly. "But it was so cute," Samus said chuckling. "Shut up Samus, before I kill you here and now," Gabriel ready to attack. "But." Samus was interrupted but a fist swinging inches from his face. "I SAID SHUT UP AND I MENT THAT OKAY!" Gabriel yelled. Samus still shocked answered with a small voice, "Ok." Gabriel started to walk towards the front gates when Samus came running behind him. "Hey Gabe, I am sorry for what happened back there," Samus apologized. Gabriel just kept walking not even acknowledging Samus's apology.  
  
Samus ran up to Gabriel's side. "Gabriel are you going to talk to me?" Samus asked. "Gabriel talk to me please," Samus pleaded. Gabriel just kept walking. "GABRIEL, SPEAK TO ME KNOW!" Samus yelled at Gabriel. Gabriel stopped walking, but did not look at Samus. "Gabriel I am sorry, okay." Gabriel slowly turns his head towards Samus. He opens his eyes, which are now glowing a deep Violet. "Gabriel your eyes are.. glowing!" Samus said. Gabe turned his head and fired a Ki Blast to create a smokescreen. He walks into it. When the smoke clears Gabriel is nowhere to be found. 'God where he go now,' thought Samus.  
OK its getting late so I better cut it here ok well r&r please.NO FALMERS OK!!!!! That means you Stephanie and Marina!!!! (watch they do!) 


	3. Rochelle’s Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
Chapter 3: Rochelle's Arrival  
The next day, before Gabriel is woken up by a rude awakening, he dreamt about the girl he had met at the fair the day before. "Gabrielas!" yelled a voice, waking him up. Without even opening his eyes, he grabs the person neck, strangles the person and throws him to the floor.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that!" Gabriel yelled at the voice.  
  
"Okay sorry," the voice apologized. Gabriel opens his eyes to see that Samus was the one he had thrown on the ground.  
  
Gabriel steps out of bed to strangle Samus even more. First, he kicks him on the side, then he picks him and beats on him like a rag doll, then starts to choke him even more (a/n: wow a lot of choking). "What are you doing in my room!" yelled Gabriel at the intruder.  
  
" Um.." Said Samus stuttering every syllable. "Get out now!" Gabriel yelled even louder this time. Gabriel turned around, punched some numbers on a keypad and the door slides open.  
  
"Get out" Gabriel yelled. Gabriel throws him out of his room, presses the keypad and the door slides shut.  
  
Samus gets up, dusts himself of and walks right out the front door. As Samus continues to walk down the road, Samus losses his balance and falls back. He had bumped into something, or at least someone. Samus looks up and sees what he had bumped into. He bumped into a girl, about his age, she was tan with brown eyes with blondish streaks in her hair.  
  
"I am so sorry. Are you ok?" asked Samus picking up the girl from the ground.  
  
" It is ok. Yes I am sir," the girl said picking up her stuff.  
  
Samus bows down and announces, "I am Samus Uran. It's a pleasure to meet you"  
  
"Same here," she says while giggling. "My name is Jennifer. Hey isn't it a little early to be going for a walk?"  
  
"Yah I guess," Samus said chuckling. They both turn around and walk down the road towards the city. *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
~* Few Hours later*~ As Gabriel finishes getting ready for the day to come, he walks into the kitchen to make some breakfast.  
  
"Milla, come get your food!" Gabriel yelled while setting down the plate of food.  
  
"Hold on!" yelled a voice coming from a room down the hall. A young girl with Black hair came running down to the table, sitting down at the nearest table, still putting on her shoes.  
  
"Hey, I'll be gone for most of the day so, don't let dad bug yah ok?"  
  
"Ok" said the girl with a mouthful of food.  
  
As Gabriel exits the house, he sees a girl sitting on the bench in front of his house. He runs up to her and smiles.  
  
"Don't worry I just got here," said the girl as she gave Gabriel a smile  
  
"So what do you want to do first?"  
  
"I have no idea," said Gabriel giving a shrug.  
  
Milla peered out the door to peek at Gabriel and Rochelle walking down the road, hand in hand.  
+*+*+ 2 years later +*+*+  
  
"Hey, Samus." Called Gabriel. "You going to the Princes Party?"  
  
"I pretty much have too," chuckled Samus sitting down.  
  
"You taking Jennifer?" Gabriel asked sitting down by Samus  
  
"Yah," Samus said softly looking at the invitation.  
  
"So I guess I'll bring Rochelle along too and we all can hang out together."  
  
"I heard the Prince's fiancé is a little spunky," Samus said chuckling louder.  
  
"Well I got to go get ready for tonight then."  
  
"Ok, well me and Jennifer will meet you later on ok."  
  
"Ok bye," said Gabriel waving a friendly goodbye.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Later on in the day as Gabriel, Rochelle, Samus and Jennifer get ready to leave, Milla pulls Gabriel aside.  
  
"Where are you going," she asked.  
  
"The Prince's party ok" he informed.  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"No, ok"  
  
"Ok," sighed the girl as she walked inside.  
  
Gabriel rejoins the group and they continue to Advance towards the Prince's house.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
When they reach their destination they walk inside. The house was infested with high-classed noblemen and noblewoman everywhere. The sound of Music and Laughter filled the house too. Men gambled and drank wine while the single men and woman flirted around.  
  
As they walk around they find an unoccupied table to seat themselves at. They peer around to find Trunks standing with his fiancé at the corner.  
  
'Poor Guy' thought Gabriel ready to stand up to talk to him.  
  
"You guys want to get something to eat?" Samus asked pointing to the table of food next to trunks.  
  
"Ok," everybody said in unison getting up at the same time.  
  
They continue to walk up to Trunks, when they bump into Trunks father, Vegeta. Samus and Gabriel both bow down. "Lord Vegeta," they both again said in unison.  
  
They Girls both curtsied. "Lord Vegeta," they both said  
  
Samus, Gabriel, who are your friends here?"  
  
"This is Rochelle. Rochelle this is Trunks' father, Lord Vegeta." Introduced Gabriel  
  
"This is Jennifer. Jennifer this is Trunks' father Lord Vegeta" Samus introduced also  
  
"Good well see you guys later," Vegeta said coolly.  
  
They return to their walk towards Trunks.Trunks doesn't notice them and continues talking to his fiancé standing next to him.  
  
"Hey Trunks," said Samus waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
" O Hi guys," he said sadly. "What's going on?" he asked  
  
"Nothing," they all said.  
  
As the night progresses and the sky gets darker and darker every minute, Rochelle, Gabriel, Samus, Jennifer, Trunks, and the two owners of the house hear a big thump on the ceiling.  
  
"Stay here," the men said at once, walking up the stairs.  
  
Gabriel and Samus stop at the End of the Stairs to wait for Trunks to bring back what had made the sound. Gabriel became very frustrated and walked towards the door to figure out what was going on, trying to stay out of sight.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks demanded The girl smirked playfully and grabbed the rope.  
  
"Where are my slaves?" demanded the female owner.  
  
"I don't think I wanna tell you," the girl said as she began to be pulled up. She smirked at the Saiyans and waved bye.  
  
"Toddles," she said cheerfully.  
  
"What happened?" asked Gabriel  
  
"A Demi took the slaves," said Trunks.  
  
'A Demi' thought Gabriel. 'Could it be her?'  
  
OK peoples You could review if you Like But I Don't F***ing care wut you write on the review ok people make big f***ing deals about reviews. I write for the sake of writing ok so review if you want but it won't change my life forever big whoop  
  
. 


End file.
